Xrossover B10 x MLB
by DMChumble
Summary: Continuation of B10/TS Xrossover Takes place after Ben left the Totally Spies universe. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 1

Ben and Paradox were in the swirling vortex around them as they were traveling to another universe. "Where to next?" Ben questioned the time traveler curious as to where they were headed on off to.

"Off to Paris France in another timeline, this one is special though it's not the city of love you're used to." Paradox explained to Ben opening a portal showing two figures, one in Red and one in Black fighting with a pidgeon man?

"What the Fu-." Ben began to say when Paradox pushed him out of the portal. "uuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" He exclaimed before slamming on the Ultimatrix M.U. and transforming into a giant mothlike creature and flew down to check out the situation.

The two fighting the Pidgeon man heard the strange screaming and stopped long enough to watch some guy falling out of the sky and then transforming a giant mothlike creature. They couldn't believe their eyes but their first thoguht was that he was another enemy caused by their villain and then one in Red wasn't sure how they'd deal with something like that.

"What the hell is that?" The blond guy in black questioned seeing the Giant Mothlike creature his outfit was made of a strange material his mask was also black except it had a golden trim around it, and his costume had clawed gloves, catlike ears pined on his head also had a belt going around his waist and hanging down like a tail with his boots having steel toes, his hair was in a pony tail and he had green eyes.

"Big Chill." The Creature answered floating over to them. "What's going on here?"

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The pidgeon man exclaimed before they could get an answer and blew their whistle making pidgeons fly at them as they dodged the attack and the Moth blew ice onto them causing the birds to freeze and drop.

"Guess I know who the bad guy is." The moth guy, Big Chill, spoke in response. Then blew ice onto the pidgeon man and the birds he was standing on causing them to drop very quickly onto the ground in a solid chunk of ice.

"That's a first." The guy in black spoke to the girl that was in Red, upon closer inspection the girl had black from her neck down her shoulders and stopping at just atop her chest with her upper amrs also black, from her waist down to just past her knees. The red with black spots looked like a Corset on her upper body and gauntlets that went from her waist up to her upper arms stopping just before her elbows. Her boots were also red and black going from the tip of her toes up to just under her knees. Her Bluish black colored hair was tied back with a Red Ribbon and was also a pony tail except it drapped over one shoulder and down to to almost to her chest. She also had beautiful blue eyes.

"Ice is my thing." Big Chill stated to them flying down to the chunk of ice while the other two jumped down off the roof and landed on the ground beside the mothlike being.

"Great so how do we get the akuma now?" The guy questioned hitting the back of his knuckle onto the ice chunk.

"Akuwhat now?" Big Chill questioned them confused never having heard of that.

"Akumas are little black butterflies that cause people to turn into supervillains, wait, you aren't Akumatized?" The girl questioned looking at him surprised to hear that he'd never even heard of that.

"So you must have a Miraculous instead?" The guy in black questioned Big Chill if he'd had that.

"Well I've been called pretty Miraculous but I don't think that's what you're referring too." He answered not sure about what they're on about.

"No, Miraculous is Jewlery that gives you superpowers when a tiny creature enters it." The guy in black explained to him about that.

"ANYway. Cat I think we'll need your Cataclysom to break the ice so we can get the whistle so we can get the Akuma." The girl in Red stated to them.

"Right CATA"HOLD IT!"" The Guy began to say when the moth creature cut him off. "I can just Phase through the Ice and get it for you."

"Actually that'd be useful, We wouldn't have to use our abilities and that'd keep us from changing back prematurely." The Guy stated in response. And with a nod the moth guy phased through the Ice and grabbed the whistle before phasing back out and passing it to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 2

Ben, as Big Chill had handed the girl in Red and the guy in Black the whistle and watched as they broke it and a little black butterfly flew out, then the girl in Red threw her yoyo at it and captured it. When she opened the yoyo up the butterfly was white and flew away off to who knows where. The Pidgeon Man then changed back into a guy in a suit and when she threw the yoyo up into the air a bunch of tiny butterflies fixed everything and unfroze the guy and the birds. They told him what happened and he apologized before leaving.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, do you two have a moment for a quick interview for the LadyBlog?" A girl with fair tan skin questioned, she had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sure Alya, we have a little more time than usual today." The girl in red answered, guess that made her Ladybug, and that would also make the guy in black Cat Noir.

"So First, why haven't you deakumatized this moth guy?" The girl, Alya, questioned them confused as to why exactly they hadn't changed the moth guy back to normal.

"He's not Akumatized." Cat Noir explained to Alya gesturing to Big Chill.

"And the name is Big Chill." The Moth guy, Big Chill explained to her telling them his name.

"Oh so you're a new superhero?" Alya questioned recording them with her phone.

"New here, and temporarily here. Once I figure out what I'm needed for here, then I'll be leaving." Big Chill explained to her about that.

"So you're stay is temporary? Are you going to be helping while you're here?" She questioned him next enjoying having something new to report.

"Ya, though I may not always be Big Chill, just look for this symbol and you'll know it's me." He then explained to her gesturing to the Ultimatrix Symbol on his chest.

"What do you mean? You can change into different heroes?" She questioned confused hearing that he might not be big chill.

"Yup." He spoke before hitting the symol and in a very bright green colored light changed into a dinosaur with wheels. "I gotta go now, checking the city for whatever I might need to do here. Oh, and this one's called XLR8." With that he then sped off and super speeds in the blink of an eye.

"We should get going too." Cat Noir spoke saying time to go too.

Ladybug and Cat Noir continued with the interview explaining what they could but weren't relaly sure about the transforming guy, though they really didn't know much. Still, they told her what they did know and the interview did last a bit longer than usual, then they noticed the time and had to go so that they could hurry on back home to where they needed to go. Ben, after searching around Paris couldn't find anything off and so gave up with an annoyed sigh. He'd have to find a place to crash for the night given the time here, and a way to get something to eat.

"Great, I've run all around Paris and nothing." XLR8 sighed while changing back into Ben. "And to make things worse it looks Like I'll have to crash for the night, with no money to find a place to do so. He spoke messing with his watch annoyed. "Maybe i could use Articguana to do ice sculptures, or maybe use Swampfire to control the plants to make a quick buck."

Before he could think any more he heard what sounded like something breaking down and looked around to see a large man trying to get his car started, it looked like he was making some sort of deliveries, though he wasn't having a good day it seemed as he was complaining that he needed to make the deliveries before the deadline to be able to afford to get a working ride. Ben couldn't help but feel bad for the guy and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, maybe I can help." He spoke to the large man with brown hair and beard, he looked like he was a baker of some sort.

"Oh, thank you, I can't seem to get the car to run, it's about time to have to replace them." The man explained to him about the ride and let out a sigh it was clear they'd had it for a long time.

"Alright, are you in a rush or is there time to take it apart?" Ben questioned the man asking if there's time to take the car apart to fix it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 3

When we left off Ben had met a large man who's car was breaking down and he'd offered to help asking if he could break it apart to fix it first or if they were in a super hurry, which confused the man at first, though he'd assumed he meant a simple dismantling what wasn't wrong to find out what was.

"Well, I need to hurry along and get these deliveries done before it gets too much later." The large guy explaiend saying they didn't have time to dismantle anything.

"Alright then, no problem. Just get in the car and I'll take care of the rest." Ben told the guy saying he'd handle it and to just get in.

"Alright, I'm not sure you'll be able .." He began to say as a blinding green light flashed in front of him then some strange black with material with green circuitry took over changing the inside of the car.

"Wha.?"Just drive to wherever you need to go, I'll handle the car."" The man began to say as Ben's voice came from the black and green stuff telling the man to drive.

Though hesitant at first they did actually start the car and drove off to the places they needed to drop off the deliveries at, and thanks to Ben the ywere able not only deliver them but in record time compared to what they're used to doing. They went to different stories and hotles, and eventually stopped at the largest hotel in Paris where some guy was standing outside with a mayor's sash.

"This is the last place." The guy spoke getting out the last of the stuff as the black and green material then removed itself from the car and was now a humanoid blob, which caused people to mistake them for an Akumatized victim at first though the being held up their hands in a non threatening way before changing back into Ben.

"Relax, not an Akuma, I'm a superhero. Where I'm from they call me Ben 10." Ben explained to the people around him after changing back in a blinding green flash and helped get the order out of the car to bring them in and help the big guy out.

"Oh, My name is Tom." The big guy introduced telling Ben his name. "This is the mayor of our city Mayor André Bourgeois." They then introduced the Mayor to Ben.

"Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced to them shaking the Mayor's hand after putting down the order he'd carried from the car when suddenly they heard someone speaking, sounded like a girl's voice.

"Ugh Daddy there's some ugly car parked outside." A girl spoke walking over she had short shoulder length blonde hair and lite blue eyes.

"Sweety they are making deliveries." Adre explained to the girl that had come in complaining.

"Ugh, and who are you?" She questioned seeing Ben and not knowing who he is.

"This is Ben, he's a superhero." Tom introduced to her about who the guy is.

"Ya, whatever, no way you'd be a superhero." She spoke snootily as if she thought she was better than him.

"Right, and who are you?" Ben questioned the girl annoyed by her already.

"This is my daughter Chloe." The mayor, Andre, explained to Ben who exactly she is.

"My condolences." He responded hearing that, it was clear he wasn't impressed by her at all.

"Ugh, how dare you, My daddy is mayor an"And Nothing, Daddy is the mayor, you are powerless, Let me guess, everything you have Daddy or Mommy bought it for you?"" Chloe began but was cut off by Ben. This surprised everyone as no one would dare talk to her that way, not even her own father.

"Well.."Let me guess, Mommy and Daddy buy everything, which makes you completely broke, you've never even worked to make your own money at all. You know that means that Tom here has more money than you, that make your daddy's hotel staff richer than you. And more importanlty, it means you're piss poor and if mommy and daddy cut you off you'll have no way to support yourself at all." She began to say but was again cut off by Ben pointing out things that no one else would. Even going so far as calling her poor. This made her very mad.

"Well you're not a superhero that's for sure!" She spoke annoyed trying to throw that in his face.

"You keep up wiht the Ladyblog thing?" Ben then questioned them simply and was completely unphased by her attitude.

"Oh, everyone in Paris follows it, there's this new guy that called himself Big Chill and then turned into a dinosaur on wheels calling himself accelrate." Andre then spoke about the ladyblog.

"X L R 8." Ben then corrected which surprised everyone and caught them off guard.

"And how do you know that?" Chloe then questioned Ben wondering how some new guy she's never met knew anything about the Ladyblog, or Ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 4

Ben had asked The Mayor's Daughter, Chloe, if she knew anything about that ladyblog thing, and Andre, the mayor, stated that there was some new hero who was a moth guy on there, and had said XLR8's name wrong so Ben corrected them, which caught everyone off guard. They had asked him how exactly he'd known that because that was the first time anyone had even seen the dinosaur on wheels that had raced off.

"Because I am XLR8, and Big Chill, and Upgrade, that black and green blob of technology that ws attached to the car, that's Upgrade." Ben explained to them about how exactly he'd known about that.

"Ya right, you're just lying to make yourself look good. I am Queen Bee, and if anyone would have known about the identity of a new hero in Paris it'd totally be Me. So obviously you're.." The Blonde Girl, Chloe began to rant as they heard a strange sound, she'd had her eyes closed so she didn't see the green light that had gone off along with the sound, and when she'd opened her eyes she stopped talking becuase she was face to face with XLR8, and that caught her off guard making her jump back a bit and fall onto her butt. "GAH!"

"As I said, I am Ben 10, and I am XLR8, Big Chill, Upgrade, and many MANY other Alien heroes." The Dinosaur stated to them with a smirk expaling that he'd transformed into an aliens, and that he could change into a lot of other creatures too.

"Well then obviously you should stay at the hotel, heroes should be with other heroes after all." Chloe then spoke changing her tune very quickly which made XLR8's facial expression change to one of annoyance.

"That's not happening." He told her in response, making it clear he straight up doesn't want to stay there and hang out with Chloe. "First Impressions are important, and you came of as a spoiled brat." This caught everyone off guard once again and it was clear they weren't used to people actually calling Chloe out for her actions.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me and my family as a thanks for helping out today." Tom then offered saying that Ben could stay with him if he needed a place to crash. "I'd like that, but since that was the last delivery of the day I think it's time for Juryrigg." XLR8 spoke saying that it was time for another Alien transformation.

"Uhh, Juryrigg?" Tom questioned confused not having heard of that one before, it was clear everyone else was confused too.

"Stand back." The Dinosaur Alien on wheels spoke telling everyone to stand back as he extended his arm preparing to hit the symobl on his chest to change into some other alien creature.

Everyone stood back watching XLR8 curious to see what he'd change into now. When he hit the symbol on his chest he'd changed into a little reddish orange creature that looked like a little devil in an old timey pilots outfit complete with goggle and scarf. He had a twisted sort of look about him and a gleeful look of mischif on his face as he laughed as if he was enjoying doing things that would get someone into trouble.

"Juryrigg, dissassemble, break, brea brea break, break." He spoke while running over towards Tom's car, the change had caught them off guard as he was running out of the building laughing maniacly the whole way.

"Uhh, Ben, or Juryrigg?" Tom questioned looking out the door only to see parts flying all over the place causing him to freak out a bit. "What are you doing?" The large man then questioned worried about what he was doing.

"Break, breka brea break." Juryrigg spoke as he'd completely dismantled the car. "Fix, fix, fix fix fix." The little implike alien began to speak as he was now putting everything back together. "Fix fix."

"I guess that means he's completely rebuilding the car maybe?" The mayor, Andre, spoke as they watched him now putting everything back together.

"Fix fix, fix fix fix, fix fix." Juryrigg spoke while moving around quickly and putting the parts back together, it was very quickly looking nice and better than it had honestly in years. Which was suprising. And all the while the little orangish red alien was laughing like he was doing something mischevious.

"Oh wow, that's amazing." Tom spoke after Ben, Juryrigg, had finished fixing the car, it looked like it was almost brand new again. Juryrigg then changed back into Ben smirking and gesturing for him to get in and start the car up.

After getting in and buckling up, with Ben doing the same, tom put in the key and started up the car, it came on with ease and didn't seem to be messing up at all, no popping sounds, no refusing to start, no anything really. It was honestly amazing that he'd managed to fix it. That also meant that they wouldn't have to get rid of it as soon as they thought. Which was great because they really didn't have the cash, they would have been barely scraping by if they had gotten a new car.


	5. Chapter 5

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 5

Ben was riding alongside Tom, the baker that he'd met and helped out as he was on his way to make deliveries. After helping him Tom offered Ben a place to crash while he was in Paris, which was a good thing since it was getting late and he had no idea how long he'd be staying for exactly, but it seemed like for the night at the very least. They pulled up to the bakery which looked nice and a bit fancy yet kinda not fancy, sorta that balance of just fancy enough. At least, that's what Ben thought.

"Ah, here we are, this is the bakery, we also live in the building, there's a spare room you're welcome to." Tom spoke as he parked the vehicle.

"Thanks alot, and I'll help you with the work while I'm here and not dealing with, whatever I'm in the city to deal with." Ben offered to continue helping out whenever he could.

"That would be nice thank you, now come on inside." Tom spoke saying thank you for the help and to come on in now.

Ben nodded and got out of the vehicle as Tom did the same and they began to head inside, there was a familiar looking girl there working with an apron on, and a woman who was most likely her mother, and if that was the case she'd looked good for someone who was in fact the mother of a girl who had to be at most in her late teens. Tom smiled at the two of them as they waved in greeting, they probably assumed that Ben was a customer honestly.

"Sabine, this is the young man that helped with the car situation, the one who was looking for a place to stay." Tom explained to them while talking to his wife about who Ben was exactly.

"Oh yes, I've prepared the guest room for you, Tom called while making delieveries." The Elder woman nodded already been updated on the situation.

"It was actually my wife's suggestion for you to stay since you looked like you needed a place to stay." Tom then explained to Ben about her already knowing, stating that it was Sabine who suggested Ben stay, and not his as Ben had originally assumed.

"You must be tired, Marinette show him to the room please." Sabine spoke to the younger girl who was also there. It was obvious to Ben who this was, but it probably wasn't obvious to the other people around the city. People were always kinda blind like that. Even when he was a kid.

The girl, Marinette, nodded after being asked and gestured for Ben to follow her. "Right this way please." She spoke kindly, she sounded kind and smiled as Ben nodded and Marinette began to lead him off to the spare room.

It didn't take long to get to the room, Marinette had given Ben the tour of the house, the living room, the bathroom, what door goes to her parents, room, she showed him her room too. After touring the place she finally stopped at the door to the room that he'd be staying in and they went on in. It was nice, not quite the size of his room, but still nice. He'd at least be able to make due with it. While the tour was going on Ben's watch began beeping to let him know something nearby it didn't recognize but he ignored it to be polite.

"So, how long have you been Ladybug?" Ben questioned Marinette walking over to the guest bed and sitting down on it.

"Ladybug? I don't know what your talking about, I'm not Ladybug." Marinette spoke pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about, she'd gotten a little more convincing the more she'd said it but Ben still wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh, and my watch beeping is just a malfunction, let's find out." He spoke pushing a button on the watch making it stop beeping and it actually spoke saying 'unknown genetic material nearby', catching her off guard.

"What even is that?" She questioned about his watch as he moved his hand over towards her and stopped around her purse.

'Incomplete Unknown Gentetic Sample Required'. The watch spoke saying that it got an icomplete sample. "This is the latest modle of Ultimatrix." Ben explained to Marinette about his watch which slightly confused her.

"Uh, the what now?" She then questioned him not understanding what it was, and not really getting what was going on, and what he's talking about.

"People can be blind but after years of hero work it's not that hard to tell people apaprt just becuase they wear a mask." Ben explained to her about his hero work. "Long story short, I'm the guy that fell out of the sky and turned into Big Chill. I helped you with the pidgeon guy earlier."

That's when things clicked, and why he was able to tell so easily, as weird of stuff as he turned into a mask, even a magic one, wouldn't really make much a difference. "Oh, Tikki I guess it's alright for you to come out then." The girl then spoke opening her purse as a tiny red and black creature flew up out of her purse.

"Hi there I'm Tikki." The creature spoke introducing themselves, by their voice he figured they were probably a girl, but with new creatures you can't be too sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 6

Ben had Met Tikki after stating to Marinette that he knew she was Ladybug, at first the girl had denied it, but his watch had found Tikki. The little Red and Black creature came out of Marinette's purse and introduced themselves. Ben had also explained to Marinette that he was the guy that fell out of the sky and changed into the giant moth creature and the dinosaur on wheels.

"So, how did you even get that thing?" Marinette questioned about Ben's watch wondering how he got it exactly.

"A little green alien." Ben then spoke in response about where he got the Ultimatrix from.

"You're kidding right?" She questioned asking, more like hoping he, that he was joking as Tikki gave them both a funny look not believing Ben either.

"Ya, he's actually gray not green." He then stated to them saying that the person who made it was actually gray in color. "I'll tell you the origin if you tell me how you became Ladybug." Ben then offered up to them saying that he'd explain everything if they did the same.

"Alright, but there's more space in my room." Marinette agreed with him saying they should go to her room instead, to which Ben Nodded.

The two of them headed off to Marinette's room along with Tikki hiding in her purse. Ben looked around seeing all the different photos of the same guy, he thought that either it was her boyfriend, or she was a crazy stalker girl. Either way she wasn't obsessed with him so not really his business. Even if it was a little strange, he'd deal with it.

"Okay so, you were going to tell me the whole origin thing?" Ben questioned Marinette about her superhero life as he sat down in one of her chairs in her room.

"Right, well, when I was fourteen I helped out an old man named Master Fu." Marinette begain to explain to Ben. "When I got home I found a jewlery box and when I opened it Tikki popped out. She explained about how she could change me into Ladybug and then we had to fight Hawkmoth, who turned my friend into a giant rock monster, I didn't de-evilize the butterfly and it multiplied, but then we figured it out and Cat Noir and I have been fighting against Hawkmoth ever since." Marinette then explained to Ben about her origins, how she came to have Tikki be a part of her life, how she met Cat Noir and how they were fighting a villain called Hawkmoth who keeps sending minions to fight them.

"That's rough." Ben spoke hearing how things had been for them having to fight their friends and people they know and care about every time their villain strikes and tries to make them steal their powers. "I've had people trying to steal the watch from me."

"So, what about you?" Marinette then questioned Ben wanting to know about his side of things, curious to know more about him and his strange watch. "What's your origin?"

"Well, about nine years ago I went on a cross country trip with my cousin and grandfather." Ben began explaining to her. "I got in a fight with my cousin and went for a walk when a metal capsule fell out of the sky. Inside was the omnitrix, an alien device that attached itself to my arm and allowed me to change into various alien species."

"Woa, how many aliens can you turn into?" She questioned him the exact number.

"Over a million are stored in it, but I've only unlocked around ninety or so." He answered in response about the amount of aline's it has and how many he's unlocked messing with it, that was actually surprising to Marinette, and even Tikki was surprised to hear about Ben's abilitiy to change into various aliens.

"Honestly I'm surprised that aliens even eixist, that's amazing." Tikki stated saying that even she hadn't believed Aliens were really a thing before meeting Ben.

"Well they are, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about the secret." Ben stated to Marinette as her parents walked in to see what they were talking about.

Marinette's parents had been finishing up while she gave Ben the tour of the bakery and showed him to the guest room. They'd come upstairs to let them know that they were finished cleaing up and that dinner would be ready soon as they already had it on and cooking. To their surprise they were in Marinette's room, so they peeked inside and heard them chatting about things and they seemed happy while talking about Ben's strange watch, so they knocked on the door before coming on in once Marinette gave them the go ahead.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Sabine, Marinette's mother, asked the two of them after her and Tom walked in to check on them.

"Nothing in particular." Marinette answered saying that they weren't talking about anything important.

"Oh, by the way the two of you were laughing together I'd think you were flirting." Tom then teased them making Marinette go Red, but it didn't really affect Ben much.

"I've already got someone waiting for me back home." Ben answered them simply in response. "We were talking about how I got the watch and funny stories from when I was learning to use it."


	7. Chapter 7

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 6

Marinette's parents had come in wondering what Ben and their daughter were talking about mistaking them getting along as flirting, but Ben set them straight explaining he has someone waiting for him back home and getting Marinette out of this awkward situation thankfully.

"Oh? So what's some of the funny stories?" Marinette's mother questioned pulling up a chair too since supper would take a bit to cook.

Ben began messing with the watch and spoke. "Well, there was one time I was trying to change into Fourarms." He stated hitting the dial and change into the Tetramand form that he had. He was a large red alien that was about twelve feet tall with has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms. He had a black stripe that goes from his chin to his lower lip and four eye. He also wore gold wristbands with torn up jeans with a golden chain band acting as a belt, and finally two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were also green and he had a black ponytail with the Ultimatrix symbol holding the two sashes in place. He was honestly surprising to look at. "They said I was too short to go on a water slide which ticked me off when I was a kid."

"Whoa, that's tall." Tom spoke, even with his massive size he had to look up to be able to look at the tetramand in the face, which basically made Marinette and her mother look tiny by comparrison. "Wait, you said when you were a kid?" The man then asked confused since he and Sabine didn't hear the part about Ben getting the watch when he was only ten years old.

"Oh ya, when I was ten years old I got the watch." Fourarms explained to them about when exactly he'd gotten the watch that changes him into different aliens and stuff.

"Oh my, so you were fighting ever since then?" Sabine questioned the very, almost freakishly, tall alien.

"Ya, Nine years, I've done a lot in my time." He answered back about that. "Anyway, I was trying to go fourarms and ended up as Grey Matter."

"Grey Matter?" Marinette then questioned curious as to what Alien that was since she hadn't seen it yet.

Fourarms hit the Ultimatrix Symbol using his upper right arm and changed into Grey Matter, who was smally grey alien that wore a a green jumpsuit with a black belt, and black collar. He also wore black, fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back. The Ultimatrix Symbol was located on his chest and was a lot smaller than normal. "I was kidnapped and almost disected by a total nutcase." The small alien explained, his voice was a bit high pitched but also not high pitched at the same time, and he was the size of a rat maybe.

"Whoa, that's really small." Marinette spoke saying that she was surprised how small that form was.

"That's nothing." Grey matter spoke before he changed back into Ben. "You should see Nanomech, smallest Alien I've got so far." He then sniffed at the air. "Something smells good."

"Oh, that'd be supper, it's almost ready, get cleaned up and come on down when you're ready." Tom spoke remember that they had food on and ran off downstairs to make sure it doesn't burn.

Sabine also went on downstairs and Ben walked off to go wash his hands in the bathroom while Marinette washed her hands and face in her vanity sink. Once done the two of them headed on downstairs to see what exactly was for supper today, which smelled like heaven to Ben given what he was used to with his family.

"Oh man that smells so much better than what my mother makes." Ben spoke with a shudder remembering things that his mother makes. "I've eating tastier things as upchuck."

"Upchuck?" Tom questioned taking something from the oven, thankfully the food wasn't burnt, which was good.

"Little green alien, taller than Grey Matter, actually about up to Marinette's knee, eats basically anything that humans can't eat. Tires, metal plates, light bulbs, and so on." Ben explained to them about who Upchuck is. "Spits them back up as energy projectiles."

"Wow." Marinette spoke hearing that description, it sounded weird to her, even after seeing Ben changing into things like Fourarms and Grey Matter.

"That's most people's reactions, just hope you never have to look Toepick in the face, it'll scar you for life." He answered back and told them about Toepick.

"Alright enogh about that, time to eat." Sabine spoke saying that it's time to eat and stop talking about Ben's different aliens he can turn into.

"That sounds great, my mom's obsessed with healthy food, some of the worst tasting stuff I've ever had the displeasure of tasting. Still, Since going to college it's been easier since I only gotta eat it once a week." Ben explained to them about his food situation back home. "Gwen said people in europe call it university."

"Oh, is Gwen your girl back home?" Tom questioned asking them if she was his girlfriend.

"Gwen's my cousin, and one of my best friends." Ben then answered them about his cousin and their relationship to one another. They nodded hearing that.


	8. Chapter 8

Xrossover

B10 x MLB Chapter 8

Ben had enjoyed supper, it was a lot better than what he was used to. While eating he chatted with Marinette and her parents about various things, sometimes chiming in about something that he'd had to learn, and about second chances. They'd all enjoyed their meals and after cleaning up Marinette had told her parents that she was supposed to meet up with a friend that night, and Ben offered to go with her so that her parents wouldn't worry. Her parents agreed since Ben was going too.

"Thanks, it's difficult to get them to let me go on patrol." Marinette admitted once they were out of sight of the bakery explaing she was going on patrol and not actually going to a friends house.

"Meh, let's get going, you can show me around while we patrol." Ben answered with a shrug while Marinette walked into an alleyway to hide so she could transform.

"Tikki Spots on." Marinette spoke as Tikki was sucked into her earrings and her outfit changed to the Red and Black one that Ben had met her wearing. "Ready to go?" Ladybug then asked Ben if he was ready.

"Just about." He spoke messing with his watch. "No crashopper, guess I'll go for something else." With that he hit the dial and in a blinding green light he was now a large grey wolf with green suit, collar and green wristbands. with four claws on each hand and a green tongue and a white belt. The Ultimatrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur, which was grey in color, his tongue and eyes were green and his mane and tail were bushy. It was easy to mistake him as a werewolf, especially when he howled during the transformation.

Ladybug was caught off guard and jumped back falling on her butt. "Whoa, that's scary." She spoke surprised by the transformation he'd changed into. "Is that, what did you call it, Crashopper?"

"No, this one is Blitzwolfer." He explained while helping her up saying that this Alien's name is Bltizwolfer, not Crashopper like the name he'd said before hitting the watch.

"So what's crashopper?" She questioned him wondering what Crashopper was as she used her Yo-Yo to snag a high up pole so that they could get going.

"Crashopper is a Orthopterran, which basically means he's a giant grasshopper Alien." Blitzwolfer answered preparing to jump up onto a rooftop.

"Whoa." She spoke and then jumped as her yoyo string pulled her up to where she could get on the rooftop and waited for Ben, Blitzwolfer, to catch up.

"Ya, I've got a lot of different aliens." He spoke jumping up onto the roof next to her without needing external aid like her yoyo. "So we just jump from building to building?"

"Ya, we're going to meet up with Cat Noir on the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug nodded saying that after doing a bit of patrolling they were going on off to the tower to meet up with the cat guy from eaerlier.

"Alright then." He nodded and ran along rooftops and jumpped from roof to roof with Ladybug running behind him, he was faster than her so he was a bit ahead of her, but tried not to loose her.

It did take them a bit but they did eventually make it to the Eiffel Tower and and waited around for Cat Noir, who when got there, mistook Blitzwolfer as an akumatized victim untill he was reminded about the Ultimatrix Symbol and calmed down relaxing.

"So what is this, like, An American Werewolf in Paris?" Cat Noir questioned them curious about Ben's alien wolf form.

"Well, first off, I'm surprised that movie even exists here, second of all Blitzwolfer is a Loboan alien species." The large wolflike alien spoke telling him about his alien's species as they looked around for any sign of danger and his ears twitched. "You guys hear that?"

Hear what?" Ladybug questioned not understanding what it was that he was hearing as The cat ears pinned to Cat Noirs hair twitched as well.

"I hear it, that way!" Cat Noir spoke before using his staff to jump away and head towards whatever it was that they were hearing.

"Wait where are you going?" The hero in red and black questioned as they were heading off to, she wasn't able to hear what they could and tried her best to keep up. She and Cat were about the same speed but that meant Blitzwolfer was a lot faster as he ran beside them.

"Hop on I'm faster." Blitzwolfer spoke telling them to climb onto his back which the two of them nodded and climbed onto his back as he then sped up, He was about the speed of a car which they couldn't keep up wit.

"Whoa, this is a lot faster." Cat Noir spoke as they had the air blowing back their hair and making it a bit difficult to see even with their mask.


	9. Chapter 9

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 9

Ben, as Blitzwolfer had heard something, and then Cat Noir was able to hear it too, even though Ladybug wasn't able to hear them. She, and Cat Noir, had climbed onto Blitzwolfer's back since it would be faster and they were now riding on his back towards the source of the sound. They were hurrying along when even Ladybug could now hear people shouting for help. There was some crystal person attacking. When people first saw Blitzwolfter they began to freak but then saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir were riding on his back and they climbed off of his back calmly they figured he was probably a friend.

"Everyone get back, we'll handle this." Ladybug called out telling everyone to back away to a safe distance as Cat Noir got the attention of the Akumatized villain.

"I'll help get the civilains to safety." Blitzwolfer spoke going to the civilians so that Ladybug could focus on the bad guy. "You help Cat Noir."

Ladybug nodded and spoke. "Everyone, Blitzwolfer is a friend, you can trust him." She told them before going to help Cat Noir deal with the crystal guy.

"Alright, kids first, climb on." The large wolf spoke saying to put the kids onto his back and the parents did as they were told then Blitzwolfer ran off to a safe distance dropping them off, then going back to get the parents.

Once Blitzwolfer had gotten everyone cleared he headed back to the battlefield seeing that the person made of crystal, whom had declared that their name was crystalface which annoyed Ben becuase the name was really stupid, was now attacking using projectiles of crytals to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir and they were dodging them.

"Great so they're a carbon copy of Diamondhead, fantastic." The Large werewolf-like alien spoke sarcastically while avoiding projectiles.

"COPY!? I Am An ORIGINAL!" The akumatized villain, crystalface, yelled out about what the werewolf had called them.

"Oh please, I could do stuff like that since I was Ten Years Old." Blitzwolfer spoke saying he could do that since he was literally a child which made Ladybug and Cat Noir laugh at them.

"Let's do this, Lucky Carm!" Ladybug called out throwing her yoyo into the air which made it spin in place and cause little ladybugs to come out and combine together into, a .. fishing net?

"Great, how exactly is that supposed to help?" Cat Noir questioned seeing the net, though he figured it was one of those straight forward things.

"Blitzwolfer you're faster than us, think you can get them tangled?" Ladybug questioned the werewolf like Alien that Ben was currently changed into.

"No problem." He spoke taking the net saying that he could easily handle that and nodded ready to pounce.

"Guess that means I break their necklace." Cat Noir then spoke saying he'd figured where the Akuma was hiding out in. "CATACLYSM!" He called as his hand began to glow with bubbling black energy.

"Here we go!" Blitzwolfer spoke as he then pounced and ran to behind the bad guy being faster than they could hit and then threw the net over onto them to help catch the bad guy. "Come on Catboy, whatever you're planning do it now!"

"Right." He nodded and then ran towards the crystalized bad guy who made spikes jut out to cut the net and then made ther arm a sharp spike cutting their way out and threw a part of the net at Cat Noir making his cataclysm turn it into rope ashes.

"How's this for Original?" The villain spoke with a smug look on their face thinking they'd done something that Ben hadn't done before, though of course they were wrong.

Blitzwolfer didn't say anything and just gave them a bored look indicating that they weren't impressed at all, and before anyone could say anything he then split his snout open completely in two showing that he had more than just a jaw hinge in his snout and he then howled firing of a sonic howled that broke their necklace once it hit them and made it fall onto the ground, which basically caught everyone off guard.

"Well, that was.. anticlimactic." Cat Noir spoke after a long pause finally breaking the silence as the little black butterfly came out of the necklace.

"Time to de-evilize." Ladybug spoke opening up her yoyo and throwing it at the butterfly and snatching it before her yoyo closed around it then pulled it back to her and smiled opening up her yoyo as a white butterfly flew out of it. "Bye bye little butterfly."

"So that's it then?" Blitzwolfer questioned asking them if that was it or if they had to do other things too.

"Just about, Miraculous Ladybugs!" The girl in red and black spoke picking up what was left of the rope fishing net and threw them into the air turning them into ladybugs that flew around and fixed everything and the villain turned back into a civilian. Thier necklace changed back into it's unbroken state.

"Ow my head. Thanks for helping Ladybug." The civilain spoke thanking the heroine for her help. "And Cat Noir thank you, and.. WEREWOLF!" They continued the thank before freaking out about seeing Blitzwolfer.

"Relax, they're with us." Cat Noir told the person saying that they're safe and not to worry about him or be scared.


	10. Chapter 10

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 10

After saving the day the heroes had to hurry off so they wouldn't have their identities revealed, and Blitzwolfer changed back into Ben after Ladybug had changed back into Marinette. Though no one saw them do so, so they were safe at the moment. Hawkmoth however did take interest in the strange new heroes that were showing up, Nathalie had told him that they were all the same person as they all shared the same symbol and her net search found the ladyblog that had him talking about the symbol saying if they have it they're all him.

"I see, so all these so called heroes are the same person, interesting." Hawkmoth spoke hearing that they were all just one individual.

"Yes sir, We've got fotage from earlier with the camers set up in the mayor's hotel." The woman spoke with a nod saying she'd gotten footage of who they were.

"Exelent. Nooroo darkwings fall." The supervillain spoke changing back into the silver haired Gabriel Agreste. "Show me this so called new hero."

With a Nod Nathalie showed him the video of Ben changing into Jurry Rigg and spoke. "He seems to be staying at the Dupain Cheng Bakery." She explained to her boss.

"I see, go over there tomorrow and we will discuss hiring him for Adrien's secret modle shoot." Gabriel then spoke about how to lure them out.

"Secret modle shoot sir?" His assitant, Nathalie, questioned him about what he was referring to.

"Why the one where he'll be modeling next season's line of clothing, of course, it may be troublesome for them if the information were to.. leak out." The platinum blond, almost silver haired, man spoke in response about the shoot and leaking it.

"Yes sir, I'll get on that right away." She nodded saying that she'd get to handling things for him.

The next day Ben was helping out at the bakery doing his best to help them with whatever they needed without going hero. He was doing fairly well and Marinette was actually on her way out when Natalie came in shortly after she'd left, and was holding a tablet for Gabriel to talk to them.

"Excuse me, my employer would like to have a word with you." Nathalie spoke saying that her boss wanted to talk to them while looking at Ben.

"Uhh, okay?" He questioned looking at them not knowing why anyone would want to talk to them about.

"My son has a special photo session today and I would like for you to be there as a bodyguard to protect him from some crazed fans that may show up, someone leaked the shoot online." Gabriel explained talking to ben through the tablet that Nathalie was holding up to them.

"Sorry, but I'm helping at the bakery, not interested." Ben then told them saying that he's not interested in helping them out as he went back to helping with making the dough for the day.

This actually caught them off guard since no one had ever told them to get lost so casually before, but they soon regained their composure. "Naturally, we will be paying you." Gabriel then appealed as Ben was barely paying them any mind now.

"That's nice, still don't care." Ben answered while working the dough the way Tom was showing him earlier.

They were again caught off guard by how he reacted to them but again Gabriel composed himself. "Excuse me, What time does the bakery close?" He then questioned Tom instead who was equally caught off guard by Ben not giving them a second thought.

"Oh, we close at five." Tom then answered Gabriel saying when exactly the bakery closes after regaining himself.

"Well, the shoot is at five thirty." Gabriel then explained to them about the time. "And again we will pay you quite well."

With a sigh Ben spoke. "Fine, but there are some conditions." He then told Gabriel saying that he had conditions for him taking the job.

"Conditions?" Gabriel then questioned this time barely mananging to hide his surprise from them since he wasn't used to this.

"First, I'm paid in cash, second, Marinette, The daughter of the two that run the bakery, is into fashion and is a friend and classmate of your son, she gets to go because it would make her day." Ben began to say about the conditions that he had about guarding the shoot. "And we do things MY way."

After thinking about this for a moment Gabriel finally nodded in agreement to his terms. "Very well then, but we will pick the two of you up and then drive you back to the bakery."

"Fine with me." He spoke with a nod agreeing with the idea of them giving himself and Marinette a ride to the photoshoot.

"Deal." The brown haired young man agreed with a nod saying he could live with that arrangement.

"Very well then, we will pick you up later." The plantinum almost silver haired blond spoke with a nod and Nathaline walked out of the bakery to let them get back to it.

"So, who was that guy?" Ben questioned Tom and Sabine not knowing who Gabrile Agreste was.

"That was Gabriel Agreste, he's a world famous fashion designer, and his son is a modle for the brand." Tom explained to Ben about Gabriel.


	11. Chapter 11

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 11

The day went by fairly uneventful no bad guys attacking, and Ben finished helping out at the bakery. It was almost closing time and Marinette was excited about having been told she got to go one of Adrien's photoshoots, and was even more excited that it was going to be one where he'll be modeling the next season's clothes too. The car pulled up outside of the bakery to take them and Ben and Marinette got into the back with Adrien. Thankfully Marinette wasn't as awkward as she used to be around him now.

"I still can't believe that you had no idea who Gabriel Agreste was." Marinette spoke to Ben as they were riding along in the vehicle referring to what her parents had told her.

"I still can't believe that you actually talked to my father like he was some unimportant random person off the street." Adrien then added from what he'd heard.

"Well I mean, I hadn't heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir either until after coming to this Universe soo.." Ben then stated wtih a shrug saying that he hadn't heard of the heroes of Paris either.

"Why do you keep saying this universe?" The raven blue haired girl questioned him asky why he kept saying that exactly.

"Because where I'm from you guys don't exist." Came the answer as the dusty brown haired young man shrugged in response.

"So like, alternate universes exist?" The blond then questioned them trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yup." Ben then answered with a nod saying that they did, in fact, exist. "Actually I've been to a few alternate universes so far."

It didn't take them long to get to the site of where the photoshoot was supposed to take place and Marinette was directed off to where she could watch without getting in the way while Adrien was shown to a trailer to get changed and ready to do the shoot. Ben also was there though he gave Adrien some privacy to get changed they did chat while that was going on.

"So, how long have you been Cat Noir?" Ben questioned Adrien while he was changing in the other room of the trailer, they had a curtain dividing the two rooms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adrien then answered playing dumb about the whole Cat Noir thing.

"Uh huh?" He questioned holding the watch over Adrien's jacket which was on the chair beside Ben. The watch beeped and spoke 'unknown genetic material located, Incomplete Unknown Gentetic Sample aquired.' The watched then created an image on the display of it's dial. 'Genetic sample completed, unknown transformation unlocked.'

"What the heck?" Adrien questioned looking out from the curtain confused as to what just happened.

"My watch scanned your.. what were they called,.. Kwami?" Ben then explained to Adrien about what his watch had just done scanning the little creature in his pocket and he reached into it pulling out Plagg and setting him down on top of the jacket. "Relax I'm not going to tell anyone."

Plagg sighed and spoke. "Well that's good at least, does this mean I can have some cheese now?"

With a Nod Adren handed Plagg some stinky cheese which the little kwami ate in one bite. "Please don't tell anyone about Plagg, I don't want anyone freaking out."

"Hey, it's not my place to tell anyone." Ben then stated to him with a shrug saying it's not his buisness so he wasn't going to say anything. Though they were soon interrupted with a knock and a person saying they were ready for Adrien.

"Alright, time to go." Adrien spoke saying he had to go do the photoshoot and looked at Ben. "Can you hold onto Plagg while I'm doing the shoot?"

"No problem." He nodded in response saying that he could keep an eye on Plagg while they were doing the photos.

Ben and Adrein walked out of the trailer and towards where the shoot was taking place. There were other people starting to show up but of course it wasn't a big deal at the moment since they weren't causing any problems for anyone yet, but he did keep an eye on them just to be safe and make sure they didn't cause any troubles for anyone.

"Oh great, looks like Adrien is more popular than I expected." Ben sighed seeing all this and wasn't looking forward to crowd control. "The pay better be worth it."

"From the conversations that I overheard they will be, Imagine all the cheese you'll be able to buy." Plagg stated to them saying that he'd be able to get a lot of cheese with the check, which Ben figured probably meant it would be decent pay.


	12. Chapter 12

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 12

Ben sat with Plagg while being just out of frame for the photo shoot and making sure that no one got too close, for the most part people were staying out of the way while the the cameras were snapping photos but they were trying to get a bit closer little by litte, eventually people did try to get Adrien's attention and that's when Ben stepped in and walked over to stop them.

"Alright everyone back up." Ben spoke saying that they were getting too close and distracting Adrien. "And you should quiet down while we're doing the shoot."

"And who are you?" Someone from the crowd questioned Ben as to who exactly he was.

"I'm Ben and I'm acting as security for the shoot." He then explained to the person that asked who exactly he was.

Hearing this some of them began to laugh at Ben and a large guy walked over to him. "You gotta be kidding me. A puny guy like you?" They laughed at his face. "There's no way someone like you could be securty you're too puny and beside.." The guy began going on as Ben then hit the dial on his watch and transformed in an almost blinding green light, but the guy didn't know that since they had their eyes closed at the time.

When the guy opened their eyes they were now having to look up at what was a Nine foot Tall an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. They were muscular and had green eyes and black stripes on their shoulders, head, legs and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, hands, and feet. The rest of the body was covered in an outfit similar to that of a luchador wrestler. The outfit was green and black and had black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a luchador mask. The Ultitrix symbol in the middle of a championship wrestler belt on his waist.

"WHO YOU CALLING PUNY! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RANDOM FAN OF ADRIEN AGREST WHO'S NOT EVEN IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR THE WRITER TO GIVE YOU A NAME! RATH IS NOT PUNY AND IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!" The Tiger then yelled at the man making everyone back up away some even running off scared, including the guy who was just talking down to Ben.

"Ah, I've never felt a Rage quite like this." Hawkmoth spoke as their large butterfly shaped window opened up to let the sunshine come through. "Perfect for my little Akuma." He smirked sensing Rath as a butterfly flew into his hand and he put his other hand over it pouring weird energy into it and turning it black before holding it up and letting it fly. "Fly away my Little Akuma and Evilize them." With that the little butterfly flew away out of the window.

"WHAT!?" Rath questioned looking at Adrien and the Crew seeing how they were all giving him a strange look. "I'm just doing my job." He stated with a growl as the little black butterfly landed on the Ultimatrix Symbol and absorbed itself into it allowing Hawkmoth to talk to Rath.

"Le Tigre, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to show everyone how big and strong you really are. In exchange I as for"SHUT IT HAWKMOTH PARIS' SO CALLED GREATEST SUPERVILLAIN! RATH DOESN'T NEED YOUR HELP BECAUSE RATH HAS ALL THE POWER THAT RATH NEEDS NOW GET YOUR STUPID BUTTERFLY THING OUT OF RATH'S ULTIMATRIX!" Hawkmoth began trying to say but was cut off by the tiger like alien yelling at them to get the akuma out of his ultimatrix device.

When they heard that Hawkmoth had put an Akuma into the Ultimatrix Adrien made an excuse and grabbed Plagg before running off to his trailer for something while Marinette had also snuck away so that no one would see her and Tikki transform. Though sadly, by the time they got back they found Rath yelling again.

"THAT'S RIGHT NO ONE DOES THAT TO RATH YOU STUPID LITTLE BUTTERFLY!" The around 9 foot tall Tiger-like Alien yelled out in triumph seeing that butterfly fly away and out of sight.

"What happened to the Akuma?" Ladybug questioned wondering where exactly the little black butterfly had gone off to.

"The little butterfly thing? They went that way." Rath answered confused forgetting she needed to purifiy the butterfly.

"We'd better find it before it causes problems." Cat Noir spoke saying they had to go after it right away to which Ladybug nodded and Rath timed out changing back into Ben.

"Right, we still need Ladybug to purify that thing. Rath's tough but he's not too bright unless it's fighting, I forgot to try to keep it here." Ben then admitted to them saying that he wasn't thinking while changed into the tiger like alien called Rath. "They went off in this direction, come on." Ben then changed into Big Chill and flew off to chace the akuma with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Hopefully it hasn't already infected someone else, or worse, multiplied causing an even bigger problem." The heroine in Red and Black spoke hoping that they weren't too late like what happened with Stone Biter during her first outing with Cat Noir.


	13. Chapter 13

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 13

Ben, as Big Chill, Ladybug, and Cat Noir had raced off to try to find the Akuma butterfly before it infected another person, or worse, spreak and evilized a bunch of different people at once. Sadly they didn't have any luck finding it and the butterfly had found the person from earlier that had laughed at Ben being scrawny only to be faced with Rath.

"Gigantules. I am Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth began speaking after the butterfly had absorbed itself into the guy's sunglasses. "I can give yout he power to show them who's really big and strong, in iexchange you will bring me the Miraculous Jewelry of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes Hawkmoth." The guy agreed with a nod as a prple cloud engulfed them and then grew larger stopping one it had evilized looked basically the same except that they were more muscular and also a lot taller, they were larger than Gigantitan was.

Big Chill, Cat Noir, and Ladybug, soon heard people running and screaming as cars were being thrown around and they could hear someone yelling about wanting them to bring out the tiger guy that tried to show them up, which in turn made Big Chill sigh in annoyance hearing them acting like that.

"Seriously that jerk from earlier?" Big Chill sighed in annoyance seeing who had been akumatized by hawkmoth since he couldn't do that to Rath.

"WHO'S THE TINY ONE NOW?" They questioned in response yelling at Big Chill and paris' main hero duo.

"By my standards? Still you." The large moth-like alien spoke before blowing ice onto them and began to freeze them, though they were able to easily break it.

"You can't beat me." They spoke slapping at the necrofrigian though he'd phased through the guy's fist and partially freezing them but they easily broke again.

"Maybe not as a normal Necrofrigian." The moth man spoke as their face contorted into a smile. "But then you aren't facing a normal Necrofrigian."

Hitting the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, Big Chill's wings and antennae changed to have a flame design, he also had crests over his eyes with the same design. His body changed to that of a red and black color scheme and he was a bit more muscular as well. The Ultimatrix also had four small spikes jutting out from the ring around the symbol.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, they're after me, I'll distract them while you two come up with a plan." Ultimate Big Chill told the heroes of Paris who nodded and went off to just out of sight of the battle.

"Sending them away so they can attack when I'm distracted huh?" The jerk questioned mistaking what Ultimate Big Chill was doing, but they were, of course, wrong.

"They were in my way." The evolved necrofrigian spoke in response saying that they were in the way, and that's why he sent them off. "Now it's just you, me, and fire so cold it burns." He then took a deep breath and when he exhaled fire blew out of his mouth and froze the guy in even thicker ice than before.

While the two were fighting Ladybug threw her YoYo into the air to try to figure out something that would be useful. "Lucky Carm." She called out as the yoyo spun around in place and little ladybugs flew out then formed. "..A Fox Necklace?"

"Rena Rouge." Cat Noir suggested to Ladybug before she could think to hard about it and she nodded agreeing with him.

"I think you're right. Go help Ben, I'll go get Rena." Ladybug spoke with a nod agreeing with Cat Noir and told him to go help Ben.

"On it." He nodded and re-joined the battle seeing the red colored Big Chill breathing fire that froze the moment it made contat with, literally anything other than air.

"Whoa." Cat Noir spoke seeing the battle, the freezing fire caught him off guard and he's seen a lot of weird stuff.

"You guys come up with a plan?" The Red mothman questioned Cat Noir if they'd come up with something.

"Ya, Ladybug's going to get Rena Rouge." The black cat themed hero answered about what the plan is. "She's able to make illusions."

"Good, that gives me, an idea." Ultimate Big Chill spoke saying that he'd gotten an idea from hearing that.

"Hopefully Ladybug will have an idea too." Cat Noir then spoke in response hearing that Ben had an idea about what to do with the illusions.


	14. Chapter 14

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 14

Ladybug went to go get Rena Rogue, after getting the necklace she then went to find Alya, wherever she was at. It was taking a bit but Cat Noir and Ben as Ultimate Big Chill, were keeping them busy. Thankfully she was able to find Alya and began to explain the situation to her.

"Alya we need your help." Ladybug called to her seeing that she was leaving a store getting her friend's attention.

"What is it ladybug?" The girl questioned, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she'd grown a bit muscular due to joining the sports team at school, but for the most part she doesn't look all that different than from back when she first became Rena Rogue, maybe a bit taller.

"Whatever it is Ladybug you can count on me." Alya spoke taking the necklace and putting it on and patted Trixx's head. "Trixx let's pounce." She spoke as the fox was absorbed into the necklace and changed her to where her hair had red and white frosted tips, an organge and white domino mask like Ladybug's except it was a helix. Her costume was mostly orange and white with the tail being the tail of a coat and having black knee high boots and black gloves the came up to her elbow, along with a stupidly large flute which she used like a staff weapon.

"Great, Cat Noir and a new hero are holding them off." Ladybug told her and began heading off leading the way to where they need to get to and figure out something, some way to beat this giant.

The Red and black hero lead the way as the orange and white hero followed, they saw a red moth alien breathing fire that froze everything it came into contact with, which caught them off guard, though Ladybug remembered what Ben had told her and saw the omnitrix symbol on him so she wasn't worried, though at first Rena Rouge was.

"Who's the red guy?" Rena questioned joining the others with Ladybug as they saw the stupidly big guy breaking the ice again.

"Ultimate Big Chill, but you can just call me Ben." The Red mothlike alien stated to the fox themed hero that was supposed to help them out. "You're the one with illusion powers right?"

"That's right but I'm not sure how exactly that's supposed to help in this situation." Rena Rouge spoke saying that she's not really sure how she can help out against the big guy they were dealing with.

"Hawkmoth knows that Rena's got the power of illusion, how are we supposed to catch them off guard?" Cat Noir questioned them not sure how exactly she'd be able to help out either.

"Maybe making a bunch of us to confuse them?" The Red and Black clad hero suggested saying even if they knew they were fakes they'd still have to find the real them.

"I have an idea." Ultimate Big Chill stated saying that he has some sort of an idea as to how to get the better of them.

"How?" Rena questioned him wondering how exactly they could get the better of them and wanting to hear his idea.

"Just make a couple of large buildings I'll handle the rest." He spoke telling her that they needed a couple of large buildings. "Trust me, and put a wide gap between them."

She wasn't really sure about it but Ladybug gave her a nod giving them the go ahead and Rena played her flute making one end of it glow. "MIRAGE!"

Rena Rouge had created two large buildings in front of the Gigantules, leaving a gap while Ultimate Big Chill hit the dial on the Ultimatrix on his chest and they felt the ground shaking as two large feet appeared attached to a giant who grew to bigger than the buildings and Gigantules. The new alien had a large fin on their head and was mostly white with red plates on their waist, parts of their legs, and their feet, and their arms which also had spikes jutting from the forearm that grew out past the elbows. His hand were also read with white fingers as if wearing fingerless gloves. Compared to this one Gigantules only came up to his knees, and barely at that.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cat Noir spoke being caught completely off guard by the giant alien that he'd turned into, then again, so was everyone else.

A wire like mask floated over Gigantules' face as Hawkmoth spoke to them. "Rena Rouge has the power of illusions, focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir, that big thing is just to distract you."

"Understood." they spoke focusing on the black cat themed hero and red and black ladybug themed hero as well, not bothering with Rena and Ben. That however, was a big mistake. "Your Illusions can't-." They were cut off before they could say anything by a giant fist punching them in the face and making them slam into the pavement.

When he pulled his fist away he spoke to the downed akumatized villain. "You might be big, but I'm Way Big." The gigantic alien stated to them as their glasses had actually broken from Way Big's Fist which made the akuma fly out of their glasses.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma, it's time to De Evilize." Ladybug called out opening her Yoyo and throwing it outward capturing the Akuma inside and pulling it back to her.

"That was.., seriously, holy shit." Cat Noir spoke not being able to find the words to describe what just happened with the gigantic alien.

"Ya." The red and black themed hero agreed with him and opened up her yoyo letting the butterfly go. "Bye bye little butterfly."

"Guys we gotta get out of here." Rena spoke as her pendant beeped letting them know she had about five minutes before she changed back.

"Right, Miraculous Ladybugs!" Called out Ladybug as she threw her yoyo into the air and the ladybugs flew out of it and then flew around Paris fixing everything and off they went.


	15. Chapter 15

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 15

After defeating Gigantules the heroes all went their seperate ways, Marinette, and Adrien, of course, only came out of their 'hiding spots' after Ben got back to where they were supposed to be watching and doing the photo shoot. They'd easily came up with the lie that Ben had them hide to stay safe while he fought the villain with Ladybug and Cat Noir. They finished up and Ben was paid once they got back to the Bakery.

"Great, think I can find some sort of souvineer for Gwen, she's always wanted to visit Paris." Ben stated counting the cash he'd earned. He'd also given one of the stacks to Tom and Sabine as a thanks for letting him stay, and told them that he'd keep working there to help out.

"Gwen?" Marinette questioned him wondering just who that was, but thought that maybe she was his girlfriend or something.

"She's the most important girl in my life." He responded, though that really didn't help explain things exactly.

"Okay?" She questioned confused on whether or not she was in fact his girlfriend, or if he was just messing with her.

"Marinette, that's not really our business." Tikki stated to Marinette letting her partner know that she wasn't entitled to that information.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Came the response as the blue haired girl apologized to them for prying into Ben's personal life.

Over the course of the next couple of days things were fairly normal. They had only one other akuma attack, and it was the pidgeon man again, so that was easy enough. Having a break from hero work was actually kinda nice since it gave Ben the time to look for the perfect gift. He'd settled on a small golden necklace with a pendant shaped like the eiffel tower with the front of it lined with diamonds. Over all it was a really beautiful piece of jewelry. Marinette had a two day trip planned with her mother and so on Patrol Ladybug asked Ben and Cat Noir if they could handle it, which they said they could. They were on patrol at night while talking to one another on top of the eiffel tower.

"Quiet night." Ben stated, he was laying on the roof of the tower using his hands as a pillow while he looked up at the stars, amazing how they looked so close to his own universes stars.

"Ya, kinda boring. You see that new movie about the space vampires?" Cat Noir agreed before asking Ben if he knew anything about a movie that had come out.

"The one with the idiot walking around like a disco ball?" Questioned the Ultimatrix Wielder as he looked over at the black cat heroe.

"Ya that one." Answered the hero in the black cat outfit. "Tell me that's not really a thing?" He then asked him.

"Alien Vampires? Yup. Alien Vampires that ook like a disco ball? No so much, no." Ben answered him saying that wasn't really a thing.

On the other side of the city another person was leaving the movie theater annoyed about what they had just watched. They were complaining to their date about how stupid it was for vampires to be sparkily and covered in glitter. Their date just rolled their eyes in response to their complaining and began going home since they were tired of his complaining. This gave Hawkmoth the chance to strike as a little black butterfly infused itself into his necklace.

"Batula, I am Hawkmoth, it's a shame how Vampires now a days have lost their touch. I'll give you the chance to show them the old ways of the vampire are better." Hawkmoth spoke to them enticing the guy to say yes to helping him. "In Exchange you will bring me the earrings of Ladybug and the Ring of Cat Noir."

"Yes Hawkmoth, let me show them how Vampires are meant to be, and I will give you what you're after." They agreed with a nod as purple and black energy surrounded them and when it cleared up they were wearing an outfit like what you'd see them wearing in the old monster movies from the black and white era.

"Go now Batula and bring me their miraculous jewelry." The Supervillain spoke telling him to go and show them all what a Vampire can do, and to, of course, bring him the earrings of Ladybug and the Ring of Cat Noir. As the Villian then changed into a bat and began to fly off into the night to begin their conquest.


	16. Chapter 16

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 15

Hawkmoth had akumatized a guy who hated a movie about space vampires, and made them into a vampire you'd see from the old black and white movies. They'd gone into the theater and little by little converted the people inside into his minions before sending them out onto the street like an army going together to find their next victim. Ben and Cat Noir had started patrolling the streets after growing bored of watching Paris from atop the Eiffel Tower.

"Is it me, or are the people acting weirder than normal?" Ben questioned taking note of how they were acting as if they were intranced.

"Ya, people don't usually act like zombies unless there's a new Zag movie out." Cat Noir stated with a sigh but agreeing with Ben about people acting strangely.

"Let's go check it out." Suggested the wielder of the Ultimatrix M.U. as they began to heard off to where the people were coming from.

After walking to where the people were coming from they found a person dressed as an old school vampire, the kind you'd see in those cheesy old black and white movies. Honestly, they weren't really all that impressive, well, to Ben anyway. The guy was currently sinking his fangs into another person's neck to make them into one of their minnions and Ben threw a rock at their head smacking them with it.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?" The guy acting like a vampire questioned after being smacked in the middle of the forehead by a rock.

"Me." Ben answered simply stepping closer not the least bit afraid of the dweeb he was looking at. "Seriously, what do you think you're doing anyway?"

"I am Batula, the vampire." The guy spoke introducing himself as Batula and telling them that he was supposedly a vampire.

"Vampire?" Cat Noir questioned looking at them and then to Ben who had the same confused look on his face as the two then lost their composure and started laughing in Batula's face.

"You dare Laugh at a True Vampire?" They questioned with a growl mad that they weren't being taken seriously as a wire frame mask appeared around them indicating Hawkmoth was talking to them.

"Remember the deal, Get me Cat Noir's Ring, and when Ladybug shows, grab her earrings." Hawkmoth told the vampire guy reminding him of their little deal.

"Yes Hawkmoth." Spoke the akumatized bad guy as he then began to command his minions to get Cat Noir and Ben.

"Dude, you look like a dime store costume reject." The wielder of the Ultimatrix M.U. spoke to the guy even as their minions were slowly surrounding them. "Here's an idea, how about a real vampire?"

"Real Vampire?" Cat Noir questioned curious as to what Ben had up his sleeve while using his staff to push back the minions away from them with ease, even as minions they were still just normal people.

"Ya, or should I say.." Ben spoke while dialing up something on the Ultimatrix M.U. and then hitting down on the dial changing into a form that was a vampire-like alien with pale skin, green eyes, and sharp yellow teeth. He was wearing a black and green jumpsuit, with the green chestplace as well. His gloves were black with green fingers that had sharp claws on them. The suit also had green markings at different places, and to wrap it up, a green mask with spikes on it. The Vampire-Alien had solid green eyes, Green flaps were under his arms almost like bat wings and a cape rolled into one. The Ultimatrix Symbol was now on his chest in the middle of his pectoral plates of his outfit, instead of on his stomach like it used to be. "WHAMPIRE!" He called out after transforming.

"Whoa, you're an alien Vampire? Scratch that, of course you are." Cat Noir spoke impressed at first and caught off guard, before remembering that Ben has the Ultimatrix and can change into different alien species.

"You Got it." Whampire spoke with a smirk as the people began getting closer to them. "Cat Noir, get clear."

With a Nod he did just that and watched from a rooftop to see what Ben, er, Whampire, would do next.

Whampire let out a strange green energy that knocked back everyone that was surrounding him and knocking most of them out, with Alya being one of the few victims who managed to not be caught in the blast.


	17. Chapter 17

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 17

When we left off Ben, as Whampire, had knocked back almost all of the Akumatized Villain's minnions with a green energy, all except for Alya, who was snapped out of it by the blast hitting her just right. Which let her get a recording of what was going on during the fight with the Akumatized villain Batula.

"So, ready to face a Real Vampire?" Whampire questioned folding his arms and smirking at the villian.

"I AM A REAL VAMPIRE!" They shouted at him and turned into a bat and began trying to fly at him though Whampire just backhanded him out of the way.

"You call that a Vampire Bat?" He questioned and changed into a bat himself but was a lot better at flying than Batula was, and he easily knocked him out of the sky making Batula change back to a humanoid form. "Cat Noir grab him!"

"Got Him!" Cat Noir called out as he jumped down and grabbed the guy by the arms from behind and pulled them behind his back so that he couldn't fight back. With his magically enhanced strength it wasn't all that hard to do so.

After Cat Noir grabbed the guy Whampire changed back into a humanoid form and spat something onto Batula's forehead and spoke with his eyes spinning. "You're under my power."

The Strange thing he spat had bat wings was green and diamond shaped with a single lite green eye and Batula was unable to fight him at all. "Yess, your power." They spoke and stopped struggling and instead just stood there.

"Too easy." Smirked the Alien Vampire as Cat Noir took the necklace off of the villain and held it up looking at it.

"Question is, what do we do now? I can't purify the Akuma's, only Ladybug has that power." Cat Noir then reminded Whampire statating that he couldn't purify the Akuma in the necklace.

"Hmm.. I may have an Idea." Came the response as he then hit the Ultimatrix Symbol on his chest and changed into the ultimate form of upchuck directly. "Ultimate Upchuck? Meh, works for me."

He then sent is tongue out grabbing the necklace with it and swallowed it whole. The Butterfly tried to fly out and multiply, however, all it really did was dissolve into the glowing energy within the Evolved Gourmand's stomach, which caused the energy to take on a slight purplish color trapping the evil energies inside. With them no longer able to affect the Akumatized Villian the guy going by Batula changed back into a normal person and Ultimate Upchuck changed back into Ben again, which meant that it was safe for Alya to come over with her phone recording still for her blog.

"HEY! Can I get a quick interview from you two about what happened tonight?" Alya questioned Cat Noir and Ben wanting to know what's up.

"I didn't use Cataclysm so I don't have to hurry, what about you Ben?" Cat Noir answered before asking Ben if he had to hurry along.

"No I can stay for a quick interview." Ben then answered saying that he could also stay for a quick interview.

"First question where is ladybug, and are you two going it without her?" Asked the red headed girl curious as to what's going on.

"Oh no, Ladybug asked us to go it without her tonight because something important came up." Ben explained to them about what was going on with them.

"As for going it alone, only until she gets back." Answered the boy in the cat themed superhero costume.

"So Ladybug is coming back, that's good. But how did you purify the Akuma?" She then questioned them about the fact that the guy was purified.

"Didn't, I swallowed it and digested the whole thing, can't evilize if it's not alive anymore." Answered the boy with the alien watch on his wrist.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Alya curious as to how exactly he managed to do just that.

"Alien called the Gourmand, well, and evolved one. Usually I call them Upchuck, but since it was the evolved form they're Ultimate Upchuck." Answered Ben holding up the Ultimatrix so that she could see the dial and faceplate.


	18. Chapter 18

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 18

Ben and Cat Noir were being interviewed by Alya for the Ladyblog. They'd told her what had happened during the night, the guy who was Akumatized, what he was turned into. How Ben turned into an Alien Vampire, which he changed back into for her and explaiend that he called the form Whampire. And about the things he spat out called a Corruptura. After explaining everything Alya thanked them and let them be on their way while Ben had changed back.

"So, what do we do now?" Cat Noir questioned as they were walking down a street on the sidewalk.

"Dunno, guess we should see what time it is." Ben suggested as he checked the time using the Ultimatrix, yes, Azmuth added a clock function to it, and then found out it was getting late. "Whoa, you'd better hurry on home before people start getting suspicios. We'll catch up tomorrow probably, and I should be getting back too."

The Cat Themed hero Nodded and got out their staff and looked at Ben. "You heading to the bakery right? Tell Marinette I said hello."

"Alright, oh and Cat Noir, word of advice, tell Ladybug how you feel before someone else steals her away." Spoke the wielder of the Ultimatrix M.U. before Cat Noir could head off.

"Wait what?" Asked the cat themed hero as Ben hit the dial on the Ultimatrix and changed into a living Mummy-like Alien.

"Good luck, and if anyone asks this Alien is Snare-Oh he's a Khufan." Answered the alien hero as he sent his wrappings out and swung off using them as rope to swing from place to place similarly to how Ladybug usually did it.

Snare-Oh swung back to the bakery and walked inside and to the living room through the side door where Tom had been watching some horror movie about Mummies, which caused him to freak out seeing the Mummy-Like Alien, until they held up their hands and gestured to the Ultimatrix symbol on their belt, he then hit the symbol and changed back into Ben, the next Day Marinette had come back and Ben bought various foods from the bakery, he'd felt like he would be leaving soon and wanted something to enjoy on the trip to wherever he was going next. They were doing an afternoon patrol this time.

"So you think you'll be heading off soon?" Questioned the girl in the lady-bug themed costume.

"Ya, got a feeling I'm needed elswhere." Ben answered with a nod as some guy with a lab coat on appeared from seemingly no where. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello there." The man spoke with a wave in greeting the young heroes. "I am Professor Paradox."

"He's my ride, oh, and before I go, Ladybug. You should admit your feelings for Adrien." Ben spoke walking away with Paradox as they vanished leaving Cat Noir and Ladybug alone together.

"Feelings for Adrien?" Cat Noir questioned raising an eyebrow looking over at Ladybug who just kinda waved it off.

Paradox gave Ben a frown for what he'd done, to which the Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal to give the two of them a little push and offered Paradox a Croissant to which he accepted and enjoyed as they continued through the gap between dimensions and ended up back just outside of the apartment building where Ben was renting alongside Gwen.

"So does this mean I'm done?" Ben questioned looking over at Paradox who was finishing up the croissant he'd been offered.

"For now you're done, but another day soon you'll be needed again." The time traveling Paradox spoke in response.

"Alright then, I'm going on in, it'll be nice to be able to sleep in my own bed again." Spoke the Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder as he looked at the time traveling Paradox.

"Ta ta." Paradox spoke with a wave and simply began to walk off leaving Ben there by himself at the front door of the issue.

"Finally, now I can go in and relax." Sighed the green eyed young man as he walked into the front door of the apartment building.


	19. Chapter 19

Xrossover  
B10 x MLB Chapter 19

After getting back home Ben walked into his apartment building he walked on over to the mailbox and checked it to see if there was anything inside, finding wat mail he had, he then walked on upstairs to his apartment on the second floor and headed inside. After throwing the mail onto the table, along with the bag of baked good, he then collapsed on the couch glad to be home. From the sounds of it Gwen was in the shower, so he could just relax there for a quick nap. At least, he thought he had time for a nap anyway.

"It's about time you got back." Gwen spoke walking over and sitting beside Ben. She was dressed in her usual outfit but without shoes or socks, and her hair was still in a towel.

"Tell me about it." He sighed in response and sat up beside her so she'd have more room on the couch.

"So what'd you do with Paradox?" Questioned his red headed cousin curious as to what he'd done.

"Nothing, he just dropped me off in two different universes, one where spies apparently wear neon catsuits, and the other where Paris has superherores dressed as a cat and ladybug." Ben explained to her about what was going on and what he'd gone.

"Neon Catsuits? Ya, becuase that screams I don't wanna be seen." Gwen mocked with a chuckled. "And did you say they were dressed like a Ladybug and a cat?"

"I did." He answered with a nod and got the bag off of the table. "Actually, The Ladybug hero's family owned a bakery and I was crashing there and helping out. This is some treats from the bakery."

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie? Never heard of them." Gwen spoke reading the name of the bakery on the bag of goodies and opening it up reaching inside, pulling out a sweet roll and biting into it. "Oh wow, this is really delicious."

"I know, I've been eating it for the past couple of days." Stated the Ultimatrix M.U. wielder as he reached into the bag and got out a sweet roll of his own.

"Lucky you, did you get the recipe?" Asked his red headed cousin curious to know if he'd learned how to make them since he had been helping them out.

"Yup, they taught me to make them, bet we could open a bakery in our universe and make money that way." Ben laughed jokingly in response to her question.

She laughed hearing that and the two of them relaxed and ate the stuff from the bakery, enjoying just having the chance to relax instead of having to go out fighting. They were just sitting around watching tv, and eventually it was getting to be time to eat. Though neither one of them wanted to be the one to cook tonight, so Ben offered to just pay to go out to eat. Though Gwen thought he was talking about some fast food place, she was pleasantly surprised when he'd taken her to a nice restaurant, true it wasn't fancy, but it also wasn't something you'd go to hurry up and get fast food either.

"Y'know Ben I'm surprised, when you suggested going out I expected to end up at Mr. Smoothies or the burger shack." Gwen teased her cousin as they were enjoying their meal together.

"Figured it'd be a nice change of pace." Spoke Ben as he shrugged his shoulders in response to his cousin. "So, Kevin and Rook are off world again?"

"Ya, alien car show on Galvan B." Answered the red head with a nod saying what had been going on.

"Sounds about it." He nodded in response to them as they enjoyed his meal and relaxed together having a good time with Gwen.

After finishing their meal Ben and Gwen headed out with Ben paying the bill and they went back home to their apartment where Gwen took off her heels and rubbed her feet while sitting on the couch beside her cousin as they relaxed together and her cousin pulled out a long box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Questioned the Red Head taking the box curious as to what it was that he was giving her.

"Souvineer for you." Answered Ben while gesturing for her to open the box that he'd handed is cousin.

Gwen opened up the box finding a golden necklace with an Eiffel Tower pendant with the front lined with diamonds. "Oh Ben it's beautiful thank you." She spoke hugging her cousin wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her cheek against his.

"I'm glad you like it." He spoke with a chuckle glad that she liked the necklace that he'd gotten her while in the alternate version of Paris.


End file.
